Mud Demons
"Mud Demons. Well, that's what I call them anyway. Basically, they're these two-legged, poisonous, scorpion-like creatures that depend on water to survive. They're incredibly strong, amazingly fast and agile, highly poisonous, and are not so easy to kill. The adults are dangerous, but the small ones are the worst. They save the most venom." : —Rayne Van Helsing, about Mud Demons Mud Demons, called that by Rayne, are amphibious, predatory scorpion-like supernatural creatures. Despite the fact that they have been known as scorpion-like, they are more amphibian and they are insect. There are several dozens of them all over the world. Despite their name, Mud Demons are not an exact species of Demon in general. If the have a true name, it is currently unknown. Rayne just calls them Mud Demons. Description Mud Demons live in scorched areas and can lie dormant within the ground until the rain season begins. When the rain season begins, Mud Demons emerge from the ground, ready to kill since they need to have their skin wet at all times. They come in a variety sizes, bearing razor sharp teeth, two legs, and a scorpion like tail. Their bite is paralyzing and poisonous depending on their size. The Mud Demons are like rattlesnakes. The babies are more dangerous than the adults because they can't control the amount of venom injected into their prey. The mud demons also trick their prey during dry seasons by raising their tails out of the water to hypnotize the prey into believing the tail is the creature and attack. Like the Turok-Hans, Mud Demons have no eyes and similar to them, they have a more animalistic personality, behaving like a supernatural wild animal instead of a supernatural creature that can pass for human, such as a vampire, werewolf, dragon, demon, and even angels. Additionally, Mud Demons can live in huge numbers, like a colony of ants. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Mud Demons are incredibly strong creatures; able to burst through solid steel walls and roofs only a few inches thick and overpower even the strongest humans. * Speed and Agility: Although only possessing two legs, Mud Demons possess amazing speed, agility, and endurance; they can move around quickly and, despite their animal appearance, perform astounding parkour capabilities. * Stinger Tale: Similar to scorpions, Mud Demons are equipped with a large stinger at the end of their tales that can impale a humans chest area and inject a poison that can kill humans and animals in mere seconds. * Intelligence: Mud Demons are very smart creatures. ** Trickery: Mud Demons are cunning tricksters, raising their tails out of the water to hypnotize the prey into believing the tail is the creature and attack. * Poisonous Bite: Their bite is paralyzing and poisonous to anything they bite. * Teeth: Mud Demons bear razor sharp teeth that can slice a bone in half. Weaknesses ** Decapitation: The act of removing the Mud Demons head will result in permeant death. ** Dehydration: As creatures that live in water, Mud Demons can dehydrate and go into a dormant state, only waking up when they touch water. If the are away from water, they will die in under hours.